Only One Reason Really Matters
by FirstYear
Summary: One shot written for the HPFC Competition,'Reasons to Get Married'.   Hermione, always the great list maker and organized thinker, tries to talk to Snape,the master of sarcasm and snark,about their future and the reasons for his proposal.


**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**

* * *

**

**Prompts given: **

**4 - They believe they can do anything together.**

**11 - They're perfect for each other.**

**45 - They want to be a part of each other's family**

**Challenge…pick a couple and use the prompts for them to explain why…or why not …they should marry. **

**I think the above prompts took on a slightly different tone, than what Dramione Luver had in mind, once I had my pairing. Yeah…yeah…I know…Snape/Hermione. I had a good time with this, and hope you find it entertaining. So…in keeping with Snape's snark, and Hermione's penchant for over thinking everything, I give you...**

**

* * *

**

**Only One Reason Really Matters**

**

* * *

**

_It shouldn't matter_, Hermione thought as she laid one hand on her stomach, which barely fit under the desk, she should just forget the whole matter and tell Snape to bugger off. Everyday she ran into someone that was divorced, or had never been married and were raising children alone. _It shouldn't matter_, she rested her head in her hand, as she tried to ignore the second piece of parchment that lay at her elbow, face down.

She thought of her income, knowing it would be enough to support a child and scratched it off the list. She thought of her small Hogsmeade house and looked around the sitting room, knowing that with a little paint, and perhaps some work in the yard, it would be the perfect place to raise a child. This too she slashed through, feeling her eyes travel to the completely different list she was unable to forget.

The objections to marriage, or as she liked to think of it, her reasons to remain single had grown stronger over the last few days as she struck each line as a solution was found. Having decided it was time to stop listing pros and cons and start addressing each one in turn, she was still unable to attack the list of reasons _to _marry.

Sure, she had tried. She had tried more than once. The first time she approached Snape was to discuss a matter that she thought… (So foolish had she been)…was one of the simplest. The vein in his forehead had pulsed and the muscles in neck had grown taunt as he had only returned her opening questions with a cold hard stare. Surprised when what she had thought would be the least confrontational topic had became one of the largest, she had foolishly ploughed ahead.

"I have no family." Snape had looked at her with some suspicion after listening to her idea that an extended family would give the unborn child more stability. "Do you think if I did, I would have visited them once in the years you have known me?"

"You need to get out more," she had told him, chewing her lip and flipping through his personal address book. "Who are all these people? There must be a cousin or someone in here. I thought the Prince family was old. They must have intermarried."

"My grocer, tailor, and the usual people one must deal with on a…."

"Your tailor's name is…Bridget? Or…" she had scowled at him, her lips pursed together as she flipped the pages, "Cornelia, Delilah, and Freda…Freda? And who is this Natalie? Marie? Sonia? Oh, no… this must be the ….I have it, your housekeepers? Upstairs maids?"

"I have had that address book for over twenty years. Do not, I repeat do not, insinuate that they are anything…."

"Oh bloody hell," she had muttered as she tossed it into the fireplace. "If it is that old why hold on to in?"

Snape had watched as the flames licked at the corners of the pages while he uttered a sigh that sounded as if it was ripped from his soul. He had looked at her and seeing her grin, he knew to keep his silence or pay the consequences. Swallowing hard, he had turned away from the burning book, unable to think of an inconspicuous way to snatch it back. Natalie of the raven hair and full lips…gone. Bridget, her name no longer available for his eyes to linger upon…gone. He turned back and watched the book reduced to ash almost hearing Wendy's gentle sigh as the flames took her…"

"Have you heard one word I said?"

"Yes, yes." He had waved his hand at her dismissively. "What was it?"

"What? Do you think my parents are going to be around forever? **If we do get married they will be your family as well." She had pointed this fact out to him on several occasions, each conversation more heated than the last. "That would be nice. The three of us…dinner at Grams' house on Sundays…like real family. Oh, Severus, we _would_ be a family. Not like now, my living here and you up at school. **We could be together and not have to hide it from the students."

His eyes had gone immediately to her stomach as a smirk covered his face. He knew it was not the time to bring up the fact that her secret was painfully obvious, preceding her into every room. He thought it safer to stay on the topic of her family. "Joy. How old is your father?"

"You're a wizard. I told him age doesn't count here the same as it does with Muggles. Anyway, he likes you…well, Mum does…okay, she doesn't hate you. It's a start."

"Start? We have been together for almost ten years. Tell me, Hermione, how long does it take your family to warm up to people?"

"You've never tried. Not once. And what about your family? It would be nice to meet them. Perhaps we can have everyone join us for the hols. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Your mother seemed a little…distraught… when she met the Bloody Barron. No, meeting my parents is not an option since they have been dead for over twenty years. Nor do I want your father accusing me of worshiping the dead again. Once was enough, thank you. No."

"You never kept in touch with your father's side? You did mention his folks lived near Surrey."

"No, Hermione. I will not put you or…," he stammered, his eyes again going to her stomach, "I will not subject you to their form of hatred. If we do this…if you consent…this is the only family I will have. The only family I want."

"No, they are family and will be included."

"She…not they…she. She is ninety years old, spits like a sailor, spent five years in prison for nicking a bottle of cognac, not a good bottle I must add, and dislikes dentists. Now that I think about it…your father may like her."

She thought of Snape and his unfailing ability to anger her without the slightest provocation. Grabbing the list that laid face down on the desk and turning it over she put a thick red line through the entry marked '_family'_. Then, in a moment of frustration, she swept her arm across the desk, pushing everything to the floor and heard the clatter or quills and the sound of splattering ink. "Fuck," she groaned, leaning over and looking at the mess. "Snape…get in here."

"What is it this time? I must complete …" He stopped when he saw the mess on the floor and her sitting at the desk in tears. Pulling his wand, he sorted it out before taking her by the arm and leading her to the sofa. "You really have to stop doing this."

"It was an accident," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"I am sure it was," he muttered as his eyes searched the room. "Where is your wand?"

"I dropped it."

"Oh?" he said, lifting his eyebrow. "On the mantel? How peculiar. Were you walking in your sleep? On the ceiling perhaps?"

"I must have forgotten where I put it."

"I am sure that is the case," he said evenly, feeling a small tug at his upper lip. "You do know you cannot keep putting this decision off. You are already to the point …what I mean to say is that…bloody hell, you cannot even bend over to pick something up. How long do you think you can go on like this?"

"You bastard! You just called me fat."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. "That's it. You decide and do it tonight. Surely, it does not take Little. Miss. Know. it. All. a full nine months to know what is best for her."

"Ten. Nine is calendar months. A human pregnancy is ten lunar months. Forty weeks. I have plenty of time."

"Two. You have two weeks. It should be an easy choice by now. A simple yes or no. We marry or we do not."

"I just don't know yet. You're not making it easy you know. There's a lot to consider." She laid her head on his shoulder and sniffed, accepting the handkerchief he offered her. "When I marry I want it to be forever."

"Then you best hurry. At your age forever is getting shorter every day."

"Shut up, Snape." She looked up at him unable to tell if this was another one of his sarcastic Snape-isms or his dry wit. "You don't understand. I'm getting to that age if I hadn't done this…I'd miss my chance. I told you I didn't expect you marry me. I never even considered it an option."

"There is no point going over this again. It is not a matter of what you can do but what you should do."

"_We_. What _we _should do. Isn't that what you mean?"

"Since both of us made this…this…"

"Baby. Say it. It does get easier."

"Since we both made it the decision now falls on both of us."

"Can't do it can you?" she said laughing up at him.

"No more than you can make up your mind," he muttered. "I still find it hard to believe that you so easily chose to go against my wishes and now find it so hard to decide if you want a marriage."

"Severus, you still don't get it do you? Wizards live such a long time and can have children even if they are a hundred and fifty years old. Witches can't. You know that…you know I've wanted to do this before it was too late."

"Think about what you just said. Hermione, every night that you let me in your bed I am awed by you. I cannot imagine, for a moment that another young nubile witch would let me in her bed when I am one hundred and fifty. If you know of such a witch in the future, as she is not born yet...by all means, please, send her to me and I will be glad to impregnate her. In the mean time, we need to deal with this and not imagine old men bedding young girls."

"You would do that?" she looked up, laughing at the look on his face. "You said you didn't want anyone else. See…we are not even married and you're looking around."

"Do you want company tonight?" He peeked down at her face and smirked when she nodded her head. "Good, I don't have to wait a hundred years. However, in your present condition I shall expect nothing more than sleep. Now that you have made one choice, make another. They get easier the more you make."

"Give me few minutes? Please?"

"I will finish your nutrition potion. When I am done I demand your answer."

"No, just….just sit with me."

She laid her head on his shoulder and felt his arms encircle her as he pulled her sideways, and with a little work, up to his lap. She wondered, not for the first time, why he had such a hard time with the idea of a baby. She had dragged him shopping, and held up quilts, blankets, and tiny sleepers, all the while hoping he would take some interest in what was happening to her…to them.

It wasn't that he had neglected her, for if anything he was even more attentive, more concerned about her illnesses, and sudden burst of tears. Kinder. She would even say …tender…in bed. It wasn't the first time he had spent the night since she had given him the news that she carried his child. It was only during the first couple of months had she kept him away out of spite and the fact that he had found her _fertilized condition_, as he had refused to use the dreaded P word, a direct disregard of his wishes.

Of course, she had said she hadn't wanted him to see her run to the loo every hour in what she thought was the most unfair case of morning sickness she had ever heard of. Then, when the sickness did not relent, and she worried about the baby, she had sent him an owl, surprised and pleased at the speed at which he had appeared, his pockets full of potions and his eyes full of concern.

What she had not been pleased with was his stopping her from seeing her Muggle midwife and dragging her to St. Mungo's to see the Healer of his choice. She still remembered, all too vividly, how he had pushed his way into the examining room insisting that he had every right to stay, giving the Healer instructions and then insisting he would never go again.

"Severus?" She looked up at him, scowled and slapped his arm to wake him. "Is this why you want to spend the night? Because you're too tired to get your arse home?"

"No, no, not at all." He snapped his eyes open and looked down at her. "I was just resting my eyes. Hermione, I have been up since five."

"If we get married you're going to miss a lot more sleep, and you know how you get when you're tired."

"I take it that this… child of yours will grow up? That is, of course, unless you have you discovered a way to keep it eternally young. I only ask, as this does not sound like an on going problem. I am sure you have a time table for such things."

"Of course, but even after the night time feeding stops there are still nappies and schedules. Babies are known for getting up early, napping on and off all day, and keeping you up late."

"It will adjust to your schedule," he said firmly.

Hermione bit her tongue. She was learning not to respond to his warped ideas of child rearing and infant care. Not since their discussion on nappies and fatherly responsibilities, had she tried to change his view. Now, remembering all to well their conversation she laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"Of course you will." she had looked at him incredulously when he had told her he had no plans in partaking in what he called an act of great distaste. "It's called bonding. Get over it."

"I am faced with hundreds of children every day. You cannot convince me that their fathers, or mothers for that matter, changed nappies. It is a disgusting and unnecessary ritual, not to mention, unsanitary to the parents and an invasion to a person's privacy. Yes, it may be small but I do believe they are people at a young age."

"I am glad to hear that, Severus. I was going to have to look it up. You know, at what age a human baby turns into a full-fledged person. Really, I thank you for that." She had sat with her arms crossed staring at him until he mustered up enough grace to look away. "'What do you think their parents did? Did they dunk them in the lake once a week when the smell got too bad? Severus…listen…I'll show you how it's done. Nothing tricky, truly…it's simple."

"**I am sure a simple ****Evanesco or a ****Scourgify**** will work. We may have to modify them somewhat. However, I am sure we can find a solution. You said yourself that if we work together there in nothing we will be unable to do. This is most assuredly one of those times." **

"Evanesco? You idiot! You can't do that on a baby. You have to use a nappy." She had stood up to put her hands on her hips, finding it more difficult than it had been the last time they had argued , only to chew uncertainly on her lip. "Can we? But…wouldn't that lengthen the bonding time? Diapering and bathing are two things I explicitly remember as being important."

"Bathing? That was not, and will not, be added to your list. You have said nothing about…about bathing it. I am sure the same spells may be used."

"I see," Hermione had ground out. "So you believe we can do anything that comes our way, as long as we work together…except bathe a baby. Tell me, Severus, what else should we find a spell for?"

"How the bloody hell would I know, Miss Granger? Do I look like a nanny?"

She had bit her lower lip and looked away, knowing if she laughed, he would be furious and would not perhaps revisit the conversation. Later she would blame it on hormones and the fragile state of a pregnant witch. "No," she had squeaked, and then started to giggle. "Or a wet nurse. But I'll get right on a spell if you would like. It should be rather simple. Nothing we can't handle it we work together. You take the daytime feedings and I'll get up at night."

"Miss Granger," he had hissed, his face a mask of controlled fury, "is there nothing you think you are incapable of?"

"No." She had smiled sweetly, and batted her eyes. "You are the one that keeps saying there is nothing we can't do together. Nursing would give you the perfect venue to prove it."

Not remembering how she got from the sofa to the bed, she woke hours later with her back to his chest, pillows nestled in front of her and between her knees. Lifting her head and trying to look behind her, she felt him kiss her neck and heard his gentle chiding for being overly tired.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to talk."

"You should sleep."

"I feel like an egg," she sniffed. "I'm tired, Severus. Really tired. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Just a couple more weeks." He nuzzled her hair and began to chuckle.

"It's not funny. I… I want it out."

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter. I'll be there, I told you that. Right outside the delivery room. If you need…"

"What!" She flayed her arms as she tied to sit up, pushing away the pillows and pulling away from him. "Oh no you don't! You promised me. You said you'd be right there with me."

"Metaphorically…yes I will be."

"You didn't metaphorically screw me and you will _not_ metaphorically be with me. No, this is where I put my foot down."

"Careful, your slippers haven't fit you for a month now."

"Shut up, Snape."

"Decide."

"I can't."

Severus swung his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for his trousers, then stood and pulled them on. "I guess that is my answer. If you need anything for my part in all this, send an owl. However, other than the obvious I will ask you to rely on yourself. Since you seem to be so self assured in your capabilities I am sure you do not need me."

"No, I don't _need_ you…I want you. The same as you don't _need_ me." Hermione flung her arms to the side and again tried to roll into a sitting position. "Help me sit."

"You said you didn't need me. Do it yourself." He raised his eyebrow and looked down at her smirking before kneeling on the bed and lifting her up.

"Fine," she spat. "I'll sleep in the chair."

"Your ankles will swell."

"I'll use the footstool."

"The last time you tried that you couldn't move it enough to stand up."

"I couldn't reach my wand. I won't make that mistake again. So if you want to leave…leave. Like I said…we don't need each other."

"Fine, Miss Granger, make another one of your famous lists," Snape said, every word dripping with his fury and sarcasm that only he could attach to every syllable that he uttered. "When you come to your senses contact me. Until which time I only request that you do not banter on to your…friends….I do not need to hear how badly you have been mistreated. I have heard quite enough of that from your Mr. Potter. I do not, I repeat, I do not, need nor want their input on your decision."

"How romantic," Hermione had answered flatly. "I cannot remember ever hearing of a sweeter proposal. You must have practiced since last month. And why do you do that? Call me Miss Granger when you are angry, Hermione in public and …never mind what in bed…"

"Because, Miss Granger, there is an old saying. A wife should be a lady in the parlour and a whore in the bedroom. If that were the only thing to consider, I would not hesitate to drag you off to the Ministry. However, since the middle ages wizards have been unable to chain their witches when not using them. As such, we need to consider this closely."

"Really? Tell me, Severus, do you think wanting to keep a wife chained up is a good admission to make at this time?"

"Better now than when I drag you down to the dungeons after the marriage. Now you may object, then I will insist."

"Git," she grinned.

"I am not joking," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "If I ever knew a witch that needed to be locked up occasionally it is you. If for no other reason than to ensure you get your rest and learn to eat. Something you seem to forget to do."

"You asked me to marry you. Now…now you are talking me out of it."

"Talking you out of it would indicate that you had agreed. That has not happened."

"Fine. Then why did you ask me?"

He put one knee on the mattress and leaned toward her, laying his hand on her stomach. He scowled and looking up to her face, inspecting her chin, her nose, her mouth, finally settling on her eyes. "Because of this."

"That's not enough…not nearly enough to base a marriage on."

"No, it is but a start. What is enough, is the fact that you are carrying my child because you want to. That you do this in spite of who and what I am. That you are not only willing to carry a child of mine, but you want me to help with it. Hermione, because of what you do…it is enough."

"Because I love you? You big ox, has it once entered your head that we need to love each other. And if we do…really do…we can manage anything?"

"I have cleaned the loo after you. I have brewed potions and made sure you remembered to eat. I have gone without sleep just to sit up and listen to your groundless concerns. I have spent a bloody fortune to install a tub for fear you would slip in the shower. I have sat through a very humiliating conversation with Potter. I have been insulted, belittled and laughed at and not said a word. I have…"

"I have never treated you like that and you know it. And when are you ever quiet about a perceived insult."

"I was speaking of your father. Your mother just talks about me as if I'm not there."

"Can't say it can you," she grinned, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "I love you Severus Tobias Snape."

His eyes fell to her stomach. "Good."

"And?"

"I am glad?"

"Git," she sighed heavily, shaking her head and pulling her hand back. "You said Potter humiliated you?"

"No, I him. However I did it at your request."

"I didn't tell you to…fine,' she ground out. "What did he say?"

"Other than it was time I stepped up to my responsibility and stopped treating you like a whore?"

"What?" She struggled to sit up straighter, grimacing and grabbing his arm for leverage.

"I told him that was only in the bedroom any other…"

"What?" she shrieked.

"Hermione, it was a bad idea. I only did it as one of your conditions. Conditions that are now no longer valid due to you continued refusal."

"I have never asked you this. I promised myself I wouldn't." she bit her lip and looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears. "Do you love me?"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, doing the best he could not to crush her to him. "I am here."

"That's not enough," she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What is your decision?"

She pushed against him and studied his face. "We can do this, can't we? We can do anything together. Even without being married."

Severus scowled and looked over his shoulder considering his options of transportation. "Not this. We need to get you to the Healer," he muttered. "Hermione…your water just broke."

**~o0o~**

It was years later as they stood arm in arm in the back of the Great Hall and waited for Samantha to be sorted, then bid goodbye to Gregory and Charles that Severus was finally able to relax and know that with the one she carried under her heart his family was complete. He leaned down and bushed her hair from her face, seeing her eyes fill with tears.

"Now what?" he questioned her.

"I was just thinking that you are a good father, Severus. A very good father."

"If I were at least one would have my name," he said frowning at her.

"They all do."

"Granger-Snape is not a name it is a business merger."

"Severus, don't start. Not now," she muttered, nodding towards Minerva who was walking towards them.

"Severus, you of all people know that parents do not attend the sorting. Have I not had this same conversation with you twice before?" Minerva said, swallowing her grin and giving Hermione a hug of welcome. "My, my, what is this I feel? Number four?"

Hermione nodded, smiling up at Severus. "He's being a bastard about it again. But don't blame him, I made him bring me."

"Tell me young man, when do you plan on making as honest woman of her?" Minerva turned to Severus and levelled him with her best glare.

"My original offer still stands. She, however, remains stubborn."

**"She is perfect for you," Minerva quipped. **"It is time you find out why she still lets your sorry arse into her bed and won't put your ring on her finger."

"When I need your advice I shall be the first to pay for it. Until that time I request that you…"

"Severus, don't you dare," Hermione hissed, stopping him from completing the sentence.

**"See? She even knows what you are thinking my boy. Who else could understand that tongue of yours?** I have always thought that it acted independently of your mind."

"I'll take him home." Hermione laughed as Severus sputtered, seeking a retort. "He has been dreading today with all the kids leaving. Not that he would admit it. I do think it is why he won't retire, he has to be here to keep an eye on them."

They walked arm in arm back to the apparation point at the main gates, Hermione talking of how quiet the house would be, and Severus assuring her as soon as the last student was asleep he would check in on her. As Hermione bid him goodbye and began to turn into her spin, Severus grabbed her arm.

"She is correct," he said flatly.

"Who?"

"Minerva. We should marry."

"We have been over this three times before. Has anything changed?"

"No. However, you are not as young as you once were."

"Thanks. You do know how to turn a girl's head. I would have thought your proposals could only improve. I see you have proven me wrong once again."

"You know what I mean."

"That I am old? That I am about to become feeble minded and not be able to care for myself? No, Severus, tell me exactly what you mean."

"You have not found a suitable mate. It is time you gave up the folly of finding one and settle with what you have."

"You, sir, are an idiot. I always suspected it. Now, I know it as a certainly." She cupped his cheek with her hand and sighed loudly. "I love you. I don't know why, God knows I've tried to figure it out, but I can't. It is beyond reason."

"I would think that would be an additional benefit when considering marriage. Yet you have repeatedly refused."

"I won't trap you. I didn't with Charles or Gregory and not with Samantha despite your insistence that with a girl it was different. Nor, will I use this one against you. I know you never wanted children."

"I am not trapped." He scowled at her as he pushed her hair back from her face. "Have I ever, once, not taken care of them or treated them…and you…as anything other than what is expected?"

"Oh, Severus," she sighed deeply. "That is the problem. Don't you see? What is expected? I don't want a marriage based on…what it should be…what every one else wants. I want it because _I_ am loved, not just the children. I know you love them, but do you love me? I want someone that wants _me_. Not just because they feel obligated."

"I have never felt obligated." He pulled her close and swallowed hard. "If I had, you would have been dealing with my solicitor and only one of that gaggle would be mine."

"What have you felt?"

"That should be obvious."

"For Merlin's sake say it," she muttered, feeling tears sting her eyes. "We were together years before Charles was born and he's almost sixteen. In all that time you have not once, not once told me you loved me. It hurts. I know after all this time it shouldn't bother me…but it does and it hurts."

"Love is for teenage girls and boys that want to get into their knickers." He put two fingers over her mouth to quiet her. "What I feel for you has no name. There are no words I can whisper into your ear, no empty phases to flaunt out in public that come close to what you are. Twice before I have thought love was what I felt. It was not. This is more than that. To speak of it in terms of love lessens it and makes it a temporary flight of fancy. "

Hermione flung her arms around him and nodded into his neck as her tears ran down her face. "That's all I've ever wanted, Severus."

"Why do I think there is more?"

"Because it's so simple?" She looked up at him as he used the pad of his thumb to dry her eyes.

"It would have been simple if you had told me what the problem was a dozen years ago." Laying his hand on her stomach, he smirked at her. "So this one will be a Snape? I have your…consent?"

"Yes." She nodded and grinned at the look of relief that flooded his face. "Only one reason really matters, Severus. Right? Only that we love each other?"

Severus scowled at her before pulling her close for a side-a-long apparation. "We will find Kingsley and make him marry us tonight."

"Tonight? Severus, I want to…"

"Tonight, before you think of something else you forgot to put on your list."

.


End file.
